Adventure High
by xXAdventureTimedaBossXx
Summary: What time is it? HIGH SCHOOL TIME! Join the whole gang from Ooo and Aaa as they exprience the wonderfully, amazing, and pure terrorness of being a teenager. New emotions, new adventures, new friends, and new drama! FinnXOC, FioLee, Bubbleline, and some GumballXBubblegum moments. (I take constructive critiscism)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! A description of the characters before the story!

* * *

**Finn Mertens:** Light blue t-shirt, dark ripped blue jeans, blue jacket ( hood is white bear hat), black conserves.

16, Baby blue eyes, blonde hair.

**Fionna Mertens**: Blue and White striped shirt, (with medium sized sleeves), jean shorts, black high-top boots, knee-high socks, white bunny head-band.

16, Baby blue eyes, blonde hair.

**Jake Mertens:** Orange hoodie, worn out jeans, 17, Brown eyes, orange hair.

**Cake Mertens:** Plain White t-shirt, caramel brown short-shorts, chocolate brown vest, white high-tops with pink cupcake.

17, Brown eyes, dark brown hair with white at the tips.

**Bonnibell Myers**: Pink V-Neck sweater, pink ruffled skirt, white boots.

18, blueish-pink eyes, strawberry blonde hair with pink highlights, black glasses.

**Bubba Williams:** V-Neck sweater, white bowtie, pink jeans, white dress shoes.

18, blueish-pink eyes, strawberry blonde hair, black glasses.

**Marceline Abadeer:** Red t-shirt that says E.N.D (that means energy never dies), black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, red cowboy boots.

18(ish), dark brownish-red eyes, jet black hair.

**Marshall Lee Abadeer:** Red and Black long sleeved plaid shirt, black ripped jeans with chains, red conserves.

18(ish), dark brownish-red eyes, jet black hair.

**Samantha Rodgers:** Gray t-shirt, black suit jacket ( the fashionable one), blue jean shorts, white wedges, white fedora.

16, whitish-blode, with blue and red streaks, green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Go To School

Excuse me if i have the wrong spelling. Oh, and Finn is a real name. So is Chicago, California, and Christmas. Wierd, right?

* * *

**Fionna, Cake, Finn, and Jake:**

"Finn! Fi! Jake! Get ya'll lazy butts up! NOW!" ordered Cake. The three all groaned in their rooms. You could hear them throughout the house.

Fionna examined the clock on her dresser, and groaned even more. "Ugh! Cake, it's like, seven in the morning!" yelled Fionna to her sister, who was downstairs.

"Exactly! It's the first day of school! You need to get ready before the bus leaves us behind!" she yelled at her siblings. "Yeah,whatever you say-mom," Fionna said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cake growled. 'How does she keep doing that?' Fionna thought. She got off of her bed, took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Cupcake, what'cha cookin?" asked Fionna, who was now fully dressed, and sat on the stool at the table. "Our fav', bacon pancakes!" she smiled. As soon as she said this, Jake and Finn slid down the stairs, and sat right next to Fionna.

Cake just stared at the two, and said, "I'm not even gonna ask." She flipped the pancakes in the air, and they all landed onto the three siblings plates. The three clapped, and Cake bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! I've practiced," she smiled.

"Your cookin' gotten better to," Jake said, as he stuffed his face full of pancake. "Dude, it was that _one _time. It wasn't my fault the house burned down!" she sighed.

"It's ok, Cake. Just ignore him," said Finn, who was already finished with his food. "Oh! Oh! Lady callin'!" screamed Jake, as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket. "Hey. Yeah. Oh,really? Yeah,okay. See you at school!" he said. "What did she want?" asked Fionna. "She said that Lord Mochro is coming to the school this year as a transfer student," said Jake, while Cake blushed like a maniac.

"H-He's coming t-to our s-school?" she asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" asked Jake, who was now rasing up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just go already!" said Fionna, as she put on her green satchel. Fionna already knew that Lord Mochro and Cake where going out, but she was the only one that knew out of her whole group of friends. The quartet finally got to the bus stop, and waited for the bus to come.

* * *

**Bonnibell:**

"And-wala! My science kit is now fully organized!" she smiled. "Now, where's my book bag?" she asked herself. "Oh! There it is!" She adjusted her glasses, and looked out the window. She saw Fionna, Cake, Finn, and Jake waving at her. She returned the favor and kissed her mouse Science goodbye on the head.

"Farewell, Science!" she said, as she ran out the house, and met her friends at the bus stop.

* * *

**Bubba:**

Bubba had finally found his baking book, and put it in is satchel. He couldn't go anywhere without it. "Now, what should I say to Bonni?" he asked himself. He pondered for a moment, and snapped his fingers. I got it! He went over and over it in his head, as he approached the bus stop.

"Good morning, Bubba!" said Bonni, as she smiled and waved at him. A slight blush appeared on his face, and he also smiled and waved.

"Hi, guys. Who are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Sam, Marceline, and Marshall Lee." said Finn, as he blushed when he said Sam's name.

* * *

**Marceline and Marshall Lee:**

"I'm walkin' on sunshine! Woah-oh-oh! I'm walkin' on sunshine! Woah! It's time to feel good!" sung the alarm. "UGH! MARSHALL LEE! YOU KNOW I HATE THIS SONG!" Marceline yelled.

She got of bed, and scratched her hair as she lazily went over to the bathroom. When she was done, she put on her clothes and her guitar and mustache necklace on. She grabbed her vampire fangs on her dresser, and got her bass to.

The girl yawned as she went down the stairs, but stopped when she heard yelling.

"Ashley! I'M DONE! NO MORE!" yelled a very pissed off Marshall. Marceline gasped and hid behind a wall.

"But Mar-Mar! It was just a stupid teddy bear!" yelled Ashley. Marceline growled to herself as she heard her voice, and balled up her fists. "It wasn't a stupid teddy bear! UGH! You know what?" "What?" Ashley asked. "IT'S OVER YOU PSHYCO!" Marshall yelled, as tears where sliding down his face.

Marceline felt a pang of sorry for her older brother. She knew Ashley was mean, but this was a new low, even for her. "Ugh. W-Whatever! I'm outta here!" Ashley cried, as she ran out of the house.

Marceline sighed and ran to her brother. "You okay, bro?" she asked. Marshall sniffed while saying, "No." "A-Are you-crying?" asked Marceline.

"No! I was sweating through my eyes!'' yelled Marshall. "Ok?" "Besides, men don't cry." Marceline laughed at this. "As much times as I saw you sulk in a corner before, I don't think you should consider yourself a man." "Whatever, your just jealous!" "Of what, exactly?" she questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of my awesomeness!" he smirked, and she only rolled her eyes as they walked to the bus stop.

* * *

Did you like? Sam, is introduced in the next chappie. She has a thing for Finn, and she's british!


End file.
